Fate's Call
by WhenIWakeUp
Summary: 500 years ago, they sent their hero to the deepest depths of Tartarus on charges of treason. The Gods have realized that they were wrong, he was innocent, but when he returns, he is nothing like what they expected.


**Hey guys, this is my first story, hope ya like it. I'll answer any questions thrown at me, I'll make the chapters longer as I go!**

3rd Person POV

The small army of monsters surrounded the house, practically jumping with excitment at the thought of food. They were ordered to kill the occupant of the house. 15 empousa reached the front foor, followed by nearly 30 Hell hounds, as they prepared to knock down the the door, they heard a voice.

"Ya know, you could have at least thought about knocking."

The group turned around and saw a man sitting casually on a rock the size of a small tree. His voice sounded light and good natured, but there was a certain malice behind his words. An empousa stepped forward.

"Who are you, you have a strong scent, and it smells lovely!"

"I am you worst nightmare." The man stated in a dark voice, keeping a straight face, then he started cracking up,

"Oh man, that was funny, don't you think?" He chuckled, "Do you think I sounded creepy?"

The monsters just stared at him, an unusual look on their faces,

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a tight schedule, you know, kill you guys, go kill more monsters, and that just about sums it up!" The unknown figure said in a bored tone, that's when a hellhound lunged, he rolled to the side and laughed,

"This will be fun!"

Then he threw his sword and it struck the hellhound that attacked him in the eye. Then the monsters charged. An empousa reached him first and vertically swiped her sword at him, he stepped to the side and quick as lightning punched her in the jaw, sending her flying back. He then pulled out his sword which had somehow returned to his pocket. He blocked a sword that was aimed at his neck, flicked his arm sideways and disarmed the empousa. He then quickly cut off her head before ducking as a paw passed over where his head was. He twirled around Cut of a leg, making the hound trip, he then sunk his blade in the hound's head, it turned into dust,

"I'm bored now." The figure stated in a monotone, before all the monsters quickly were raised off the ground and were suspended in the air, he then started chopping the heads off the monsters quickly and efficiently, laughing the whole time, until there was one empousa left, who was shaking, as he made his way over to her, she whimpered,

"Who are you?"

He didn't reply,

"Please let me go!"

"Alright." The figure said, snapped his fingers and she quickly fell to the ground, "I'll make you a deal, I'll give you 10 seconds to run, then I try to kill you, ok?"

The empousa nodded meekly,

"Good, Go."

The empousa shot off and the figure started counting down, when he reached one, he sped off, quickly catching up to the empousa,

"Hey!" He called cheerfully to her, then he brought down his sword, but instead of hitting the monster, he hit marble.

"Woah, this isn't Tartarus." He said, "It's bright!"

He snapped his fingers and a sunglasses appeared over his eyes. He looked around and all the monstrous figure around him and said,

"Now I feel out of place!"

He then grew as tall as the Gods and sat down on a throne that appeared out of thin air.

"Percy?" The sea god whispered,

"Nope," Commented the figure, " Names Perseus, only my friends and family call me Percy!"

That caused the sea god to break down sobbing,

"Please, forgive me." Asked the broken sea god,

The figure just shook his head at his former father, before asking

"Anyone wanna play Hide and Seek?" Asked the man,

The Gods stared at him with shocked looks on their faces,

"Oh wait, let me guess, you want me to play hero again, well, how 'bout NO!" Said Perseus,

"Now Perseus," Began Zeus, "We understand that you may be angry at us-"

He was cut off by a laugh!

"That's only one of the reasons, another one is that I don't work for weaklings!"

Ares stood up,

"What was that punk?"

"I said, you big meathead, that's only one of the reasons, another one is that I don't work for weaklings!"

"And just who do you think you are?"

"My bad, I forgot to properly introduce myself, I am Perseus Jackson, God of Fate, Gravity, and Strength!"


End file.
